BEAM 31 now showing an all-movie channel
Posted at July 29, 2016 08:01 PM | Updated as of Jan 19 2014 03:57 PM (From left to right) Tim Yap, Buddy Oberas, actress Fretzie Bercede, Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones of Kamote Club, RMN chairman Eric Canoy, BEAM president Steve Macion and Mike Templo during the launch of BEAM 31 as an all-movie channel. MANILA (UPDATED) – Radio Mindanao Network (RMN), the largest radio network inntry has been the radio networks like DZXL 558 kHz and 93.9 iFM, announcing the UHF free-to-air TV network BEAM 31 (owned and operated by Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM), a subsidiary of Bethlehem Holdings, Inc., an investee of Globe Telecom’s Retirement Fund) unveiled its tagline Blockbuster Entertainment All-In Movie Channel, featuring some of the local and international blockbuster movies. Similar to the former CTV 31 (Cinema Television) from 1993 to 2000, BEAM 31 continue to air some Pinoy films like Ibang Klasik Ito and Cine Pinoy. For kids, it will also watching our favorite cartoon movies like That's All Toons and The Wonderful World of Disney airing daily. The introduction of your favorite Hollywood blockbuster hits that will establish Channel 31 are now showing are Our Favorite Movies (a late morning habit of Hollywood movies), Happy Monday (comedy films), Tuesday Night Blockbusters, Shocking Wednesday (a mix of horror and thriller movies), Romantic Thursday (a romantic films), Friday Big Night (a collection of musical specials and concerts), Saturday Action Theater (the power-packed Hollywood action films), Cinema Spy (every Sunday, for the sleuths and NBI undercover agents, Cinema Spy let you in on the obscure, interesting and perilous world of espionage.) and Sunday Mega Premiere (the premiere of Hollywood movies). BEAM 31 is a new generation of movietime that will watch alongside the network's cable TV, pay-per-view and digital platforms to create a blockbuster movies for our cinematic experience. "Today, it is worth-watching films that we step up to the plate and introduce what we hope to be the best free channel now showing our favorite movies,” said RMN Charman Eric Canoy during the announcement of the channel's reboot at the Glorietta 1 in Ayala. BEAM President Steve Macion (Betlehem Holdings, Inc.) said it's high time that the largest radio network (Radio Mindanao Network) in the Philippines and the broadcast company (Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc.) in one establish a free TV channel that will cater mainly to our favorite blockbuster movies. "We felt that panahon na na mag-establish kami ng bahay ng movies, kasi BEAM 31 has always been front running in movie content so we decided that it's time," he said. "Natataon lang na if there's an AM radio station DZXL 558 for news and public affairs, talk radio, public service and entertainment; and the FM radio station 93.9 iFM for Hot AC and OPM format; we might as well have BEAM 31 in a separate free television for movies. This is really for the movie fans and for the audience." The channel will not only offer the best in blockbuster movies, but will also keep its viewers for news and information via the early-evening news program News 31 with Buddy Oberas, who will deliver the hot, timely and burning news; Inside Showbiz, a 30-minute daily entertainment news program to be hosted by the Princess of Intrugues Fretzie Bercede as we give you the latest in the world of entertainment; and Lingkod Balita, a 30-minute late-night newscast anchored by Mike Templo, who delivering the major stories and late breaking news. Oberas said they will offer the primetime news through News 31. “Nakikipag-babalita ngayong gabi, may mga tao na gusting malaman ang balita. Kasi napapansin natin sa news programs sa mainstream at sa mga ibang networks ay kung ano ang balita noong alas-6 ng gabi, iyun din ang sa hatinggabi. Sa amin po ay iba, ito po ay magiging news program,” he said. Bercede, meanwhile, said they will deliver showbiz and entertainment news via Inside Showbiz. “Dito po sa BEAM 31, mabibiigyan tayo ng daily, new program na Inside Showbiz. Meron po tayong araw-araw na entertainment sa program. We will talk about the hottest and freshing entertainment and showbiz news, meron po kaming mga guest na i-invite sa show, hindi po para i-interview kundi para mag-deliver po kami,” she said. Templo, on the other hand, said they deliver the late breaking news via Lingkod Balita. “Kung nakikipag-kwentuhan naman, kakausapin namin ang mga tao na gusting malaman ang balita. Kasi napapansin natin sa news programs sa mainstream at sa mga ibang networks ay kung ano ang balita noong alas-11 ng gabi, iyun din ang sa hatinggabi. Sa amin po ay iba, ito po ay magiging 'conversational' news program,” he said. Tim Yap will be hosting the showbiz-oriented talk show The Tim Yap Exclusives, he dedicated to the best of local cinema and one-one-one interview about the film and entertainment industry. Impeccable duo of Sir Rex Kantatero and Pakito Jones has the comedy program Kamote Club, the TV version of the morning FM radio show of 93.9 iFM, continue to chart of the ratings game, A Night of Music, an hour-long musical program that gave your treat for the musical entertainment with bits of trivia, giving you a brief respite from the usual talk shows on TV. Two guest artists are invited weekly to sing memorable tunes that you'd want to hear again and again.Accompanied on the grand piano by Egay Gonzales, come and sing along with Celeste Legazpi and guests as they give you a mini-concert. Meanwhile, BEAM 31 also airs the TeleRadyo-formatted newscasts RMN News Nationwide and Naglalagablab ng Mga Balita simulcast over DZXL 558; and relive the memorable Pinoy action movie of the late action star Rudy Fernandez in Da Boy sa BEAM. BEAM Channel 31 (www.beam.com.ph) is on free TV, with SkyCable Channel 72, Destiny Cable Channel 60, Cablelink Channel 4, and CableStar Channel 82, The free-to-air broadcaster changed our programming and movie line-up after significantly improving its analog broadcast facilities while starting the deployment of a brand new digital ISDB-T broadcast network in its service areas of NCR, Cebu, Davao, Baguio, Naga, Iloilo, Cagayan de Oro and Zamboanga.